


THEFIRESOFRIVALRYIGNIGHTEDJCASA

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [2]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Team, Villain's Road To Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: THE 12 NOBLE ANIMALS ARE BACK AND SO IS SHENDU I GOT THE IDEA FOR WAYHEM GETTING THE 🐕 MIRACULOUS FROM youtu.be/Wi7xQkUWE7g&buggaboos-rants.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120





	1. CHAPTER MIRACULOUS FAST FOOD BATTLE

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS ANOTHER BUSY NIGHT IN PARISE  
ME LADYBUG RENAROUGE CARAPACE AND SNAKEBOY  
HAVE JUST DEFEATED AND PURIFIED ANOTHER AKUMA  
POUND IT"  
WE ALL SAID CELEBRATING A JOB WELL DONE  
WOW CHATNOIR I'M IMPRESSED YOU DIDN'T USE YOUR POWERS"  
LADYBUG SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS  
LET'S JUST SAY I'M SAVING IT"  
IPAUSED EXTENDING MY BOSTAFF  
FOR SOMETHING ELSE"  
I SAID SMIRKING BEFORE LEAPING AWAY  
A FEW MINUTES LATER I WAS IN BED AND DETRANSFORMED  
SO UH WHAT ARE YOU SAVING IT FOR?"  
PLAGG ASKED CURIOSILY  
OH DON'T WORRY PLAGG YOU'LL FIND OUT TOMMOROW"  
I SAID LOOKING DOWN AT MY RING A CAT LIKE SMIRK ON MY FACE  
THE NEXT DAY DURING LUNCH WE ALL SAT TOGETHER  
I WAS SITTING NEXT TO MARINETTE  
GREAT JOB LAST NIGHT GUYS"  
THANKS ADRIEN YOU TOO"  
ALYA SAID BACK TO ME  
SO WHAT ARE YOU GUYS"  
MARINETTE ASKED BUT SHE WAS INTERRUPTED  
WHEN SOMEONE WALKED UP TO HER GUESS WHO?"  
THE VOICE ASKED COVERING HER EYES WITH HIS HANDS  
HMMM COULD IT BE NATHANIEL?"  
NOPE"  
HE SAID SHAKING HIS HEAD NO  
THEO AKA COPY CAT"  
NOOOOO"  
HE SAID SHAKING HIS HEAD NO AGAIN  
HMM THAT'S ALL OF ADRIEN'S LOVE RIVALS I GIVE UP WHO?"  
MARINETTE ASKED SIGHING  
ME"  
HE SAID REMOVING HIS HAND FROM HER EYES  
LUKA"  
SHE SAID GETTING UP TO HUG HIM  
MORNING MAMAMARINETTE"  
HE SAID RETURNING THE HUG HE TURNED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO ME  
A SMUG AND TAUNTING SNAKELIKE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
HE WAS DOING THAT ON PURPOSE HE WAS TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS  
BUT I WASN'T GOING TO LET HIM WIN SO I TOOK A DEEP BREATH  
AND WENT BACK TO EATING UNFORTUNATELY  
I DON'T HAVE TIME TO KICK YOUR BUTT I'M BUSY EATING"  
AND BESIDES YOU'RE NOT A REAL MEMBER OF THE TEAM SO LEAVE"  
I SAID GOING BACK TO EATING UNFORTUNATELY HE DIDN'T  
HE JUST STOOD THERE COMING UP BEHIND HER  
AND WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER  
DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID GO"  
I REPEATED SNAPPING ANGRILY  
OR MAYBE HE COULD SIT WITH US JUST FOR TODAY KITTY PLEASE?"  
MARINETTE ASKED  
I GROANED IN ANGER SIGH FINE BUT JUST FOR TODAY"  
I SAID MUMBELING  
DON'T MIND IF I DO"  
HE SAID SITTING DOWN A SMUG SNAKE LIKE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
I STARTED CLAWING THE TABBLE GRITTING MY TEETH  
I HATE HIM I WATCHED AS THEY TALKED  
ALYA WAS RECORDING THE WHOLE THING FOR HER BLOG  
LUKA/VIPERION'S P.O.V.  
TODAY WAS A GOOD DAY FOR ME  
I JUST COMPLETED MY NEW SONG  
MARINETTE INVITED ME TO SIT WITH HER  
ALSO ADRIEN/CHATNOIR WAS GOING CRAZY WITH JEALOUSY  
AS ME AND MARINETTE TALKED ABOUT THE BANDS NEW SONG  
I COULDN'T WAIT FOR TONIGHT EITHER  
IT WAS MINE AND HER NIGHT TO PATROL AND I WAS SUPER EXCITED  
LATER THAT NIGHT HEY MOM I'M GOING OUT FOR AN HOUR"  
OK LUKA JUST BE SURE TO BRING SOMETHING TO EAT"  
OK MOM"  
ONCE SHE WENT TO BED ME AND SASS EXCHANGED NODDS  
TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
SASS VIPERION MIRACULOUS  
COSMIC POWER SCALES SLITHER"  
AFTER TRANSFORMING I RAN OUT THE DOOR AND LEAPED AWAY  
I FOUND LADYBUG OVER BY THE DUPAIN CHENG FAMILY BAKERY  
I LOOKED DOWN AT MY BAG  
A HAPPY SMILE ON MY FACE WALKING OVER TO HER  
I WAS SO EXCITED FOR PATROL  
JUST ME AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN ALL OF PARIS AT MY SIDE  
WELL RATHER RIGHT ACROSS FROM ME EITHER WAY I WAS HAVING A GREAT TIME  
BUT WHILE WE RUNNING SOMETHING COUGHT MY EYE  
IT WAS A ROOF TOP DECERATED WITH CANDLES  
A UN EASY FEELING FILLED MY STOMACH  
HEY LADYBUG?"  
IS SOMETHING WRONG VIPERION?"  
SHE ASKED TURNING HER ATTENTION OVER TO ME  
HOW ABOUT WE RUN TO THAT ROOFTOP  
UHHH SURE"  
SHE SAID NERVOUSLY  
GREAT"  
I SAID LEAPING ACROSS THE BUILDING I LANDED NINJA STYLE  
IT'S A GOOD THING I ALREADY PACKED US A LUNCH"  
WHEN I LOOKED AROUND A WORRIED LOOK SLOWLY CREPT ON MY FACE  
I REALIZED THE CANDELS WEREN'T THE ONLY DECOR  
THE GROUND WAS COVERED IN ROSE PETALS  
I DID NOT LIKE THE LOOKS OF THIS  
THERE'S ONLY ONE GUY WHO USES ROSE'S  
IT WAS THAT MANGY MANSION CAT ADRIEN AGRESSSSSSST  
I HISSSED ANGRILY  
BUT MY ADITUDE QUICKLY CHANGED WHEN LADYBUG LANDED  
SO SHALL WE HAVE LUNCH?"  
SURE SO THIS BUILDING SURE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL"  
YEAH IT DOSE"  
SHE SAID SIGHING HAPPILY  
THE CANDLES ARE A NICE TOUCH DON'T YOU THINK?"  
I SAID GIVING HER MY BEST HAPPY SMILE  
YEAH THE ROSES ARE A NICE TOUCH TOO"  
SHE ADDED LOOKING AROUND  
INDEED"  
I SAID GLARING AT THEM  
SO I HEARD YOU DEFEATED MAX AGAIN HE'S GAMER RIGHT?"  
YUP 3 TIMES IN FACT"  
THAT ONLY PROVES THAT YOU'RE AN AMAZING GIRL MARINETTE"  
I SAID TAKING HER HAND GAZING DEEP INTO HER EYE'S LOVINGLY  
SHE STARTED TO BLUSH A LIGHT SHADE OF PINK  
THANKS"  
SHE SAID SHEEPISHLY  
SO WOULD YOU LIKE THE RODEO BURGER OR CHICKEN NUGGETS?"  
RODEO BURGER YOU PACKED BURGERKING?"  
OFCOURSE ONLY THE BEST FOR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN PARIS"  
THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN MCDONALD'S"  
WE BOTH TURNED AROUND LOOKING UP  
AND SAW THE GUY WHO DECERATED IT HIMSELF  
HELLO BUGABOO"  
SNAKEBOY"  
HE SAID GIVING ME A ANGRY GLARE  
CHATONNOIR BOY"  
I SAID GIVING HIM A ANGRY GLARE BACK  
SO UH WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING AT OUR SPECIAL..."  
WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN OURS?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S  
THIS WAS THE SUPRISE I HAD FOR HER FOR VALINTINES TWO YEARS AGO"  
BUT SHE DIDN'T COME"  
HE SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
LADYBUG LOOKED DOWN ASHAMED  
MAYBE SHE HAD MORE IMPORTANT STUFF TO DO"  
I SAID TAUNTINGLY HOPING TO GET HIM JEALOUS ENOUGH TO LEAVE  
AND FROM THE LOOK ON HIS FACE HE WAS ABOUT TO  
UNTIL HE LOOKED AT MY FOOD AND NOTICED THE CHEESE ON IT  
AT LEAST MINE IS FRESH"  
HE SAID WITH HIS SMUG CATLIKE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"  
TONIGHT IS MY NIGHT TO PATROL"  
I SAID GETTING IN HIS FACE  
UH YEAH BUT NOT WITH LADYBUG "  
ALSO THIS OUR SPOT"  
HE SAID POKING ME IN MY FACE  
BUT I JUST IGNORED HIM AND STARTED EATING  
A FEW HOURS LATER WE WERE FINISHED EATING  
WELL THIS WAS A FUN NIGHT BUT I GOTTA GO LATER""  
I SAID KISSING HER HAND LEAPING AWAY HEADING HOME  
WHEN I GOT BACK I HEADED TO MY ROOM AND FELL ASLEEP  
AFTER FALLING ASLEEP I DE TRANSFORMED  
SASS FLEW OUT GRABBED THE COVERS AND TUCKED ME IN  
GOOD NIGHT VIPERION"  
HE SAID CURRLING UP FALLING ASLEEP NEXT TO ME  
THE NEXT DAY AFTER HAVING BREAKFAST  
PICKED UP SASS AND WALKED TO SCHOOL  
I TOOK MARINETTE'S ROUTE TO SCHOOL  
HOPING TO ACCIDENTALLY BUMP INTO HER  
APPARENTLY KITTEN HAD THE EXACT SAME IDEA AS ME  
I HID BEHIND A BUILDING ANGRILY GRITTING MY TEETH  
HUH ADRIEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
SHE ASKED BLUSHING LIGHT PINK  
IASKED IF I COULD WALK TODAY"  
I HOWEVER SERIOUSLY DOUBTED THAT  
REALLY?"  
MARINETTE ASKED CONFUSED  
WELL KINDA I WAS DROPPED OFF HERE"  
SO THAT YOU AND I COULD WALK........"  
HE PAUSED GLANCING AT ME  
A SMUG CATLIKE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
TOGETHER?"  
HE ASKED OFFERING MARINETTE HIS HAND  
YOU BETTER HURRY IF YOU WANT TO STOP HIM"  
SASS SAID POPPING OUT OF MY JACKET  
I LOOKED DOWN AT HIM AND RAN OVER TO THEM  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
SHE NODDED BUT BEFORE OUR HANDS COULD TOUCH  
LUKA RAN BETWEEN US SNATCHING HER HAND  
HEY I WAS HERE FIRST"  
I SHOUTED IN HIS FACE  
OH SORRY CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?"  
HE ASKED PRETENDING HE DIDN'T HEAR ME  
A SMUG TAUNTING SNAKELIKE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
HE WRAPPED HIS ARM AROUND HER TURNED AND STARTED WALKING  
BUT HE STOPPED WHEN MARINETTE LOOKED OVER HER SHOULDER  
HEY ADRIEN YOU WANNA JOIN US?"  
SHE ASKED LOOKING AT ME  
I LOOKED UP AT HIM A SMUG CATLIKE SMIRK ON MY FACE  
SURE THING MARINETTE"  
ISAID WALKING OVER TO HER TAKING HER HAND LUKA TOOK THE OTHER ONE  
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE FINNALY MADE IT TO CLASS  
I WALKED OVER TO HER SEAT PULLING IT OUT FOR HER  
LUKA JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AND SAT DOWN  
AFTER CLASS I GRABBED MY STUFF AND HEADED FOR THE DOOR  
BUT I STOPPED WHEN I SAW LUKA TALKING TO MARINETTE OVER BY HER LOCKER  
I WALKED INTO THE BOY'S ROOM TOOK OUT MY PHONE CLICKED ON THE SAILOR MOON ENGLISH OST I FOUND THE VIDEO THAT SAID  
SAILOR MOON ENGLISH OST MOON CRYSTAL POWER AND CLICKED ON IT  
TIME TO TRANSFORM PLAGG"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS  
PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
AFTER TRANSFORMING I RAN OUT THE DOOR OVER TO HER LOCKER  
AHEM"  
I SAID LAND IN BETWEEN THEM  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KITTEN NOIR?"  
HE ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
GIVING ME AN ANNOYED/ANGRY GLARE  
JUST THOUGHT I'D TAKE MY PURRRINCESS HOME"  
I TURNED MY ATTENTION OVER TO HIM  
HOPE YOU DON'T MIND"  
I SAID GIVING HIM A SMUG CATLIKE SMIRK  
UH ACTUALLY I...."  
GREAT BYE"  
I SAID LEAPING OUT THE WINDOW HOLDING HER IN MY ARM'S  
I WATCHED AS HE STOOD THERE WATCHING ME  
GRITTING HIS TEETH AND CLEANCHING HIS FISTS IN ANGER AND JEALOUSY  
WE MADE IT BACK TO THE BAKERY WHILE THIS IS YOUR STOP"  
I SAID GENTLY PUTTING HER DOWN THINKS FOR THE LIFT ADRIEN"  
YOU'RE WELCOME MARINETTE WELL GOTTA GO UNTIL LATER TODAY"  
ISAID BOWING TO HER LEAPING AWAY UNTILE SHE GRABBED MY TAIL  
YANKING ME BACK FORTUNATELY I LANNDED  
WHAT'S WRONG PRINCESS?"  
I ASKED CONCERCENED YOU HAD TO LEAVE IN A HURRRY ON HEROES DAY"  
SO WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME IN?"  
SURE THING PRINCESS"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR STANDING ASIDE HOLDING IT OPEN FOR HER  
AFTER YOU PURRINCESS"  
I SAID WITH A BOW THANKS KITTY"  
SHE SAID WALKING IN I FALLOWED IN AFTER HER  
SINGING HEY NANA HEY NANA TO MYSELF  
GOOD THING I BROUGHT MY MONEY  
WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE SIR?"  
I'LL TAKE 25 PASSIONFRUIT MACRONS PLEASE SURE THAT'LL BE 50$ PLEASE"  
MARINETTE SAID I UNZIPPED THE POCKETS IN MY SUIT AND GAVE IT TO HER  
HERE YOU GO SIR AND PLEASE COME AGAIN"  
MERCI AND DON'T WORRY I WILL"  
I SAID KISSING HER HAND LEAPING AWAY WINKING AT HER  
SHE WAVED BACK TO ME BLUSHING  
LUKA/VIPERION'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE I WAS ON MY WAY BACK HOME  
SASS FLEW OUT OUT OF MY BACKPACK  
WHAT'SSSSSSSSSSSSS WRONG YOUNG MASSSSSTER?"  
IT'S ADRIEN/CHATNOIR HE'S ALWAYS IN MY WAY I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT"  
I SAID STOMPING MY FOOT IN ANGER STORMING OFF  
YEAH CHATONNOIR'S DO HAVE A HABBET OF DOING THAT"  
SASS SAID CROSSING HIS ARM'S FLYING AFTER ME  
I NEED SOME ALONE TIME WITH HER"  
ISAID SHUTTING MY BEDROOM DOOR BEHIND ME  
SITTING ON MY BED MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU WITH THAT?"  
SASS SAID FLYING THREW THE DOOR  
WHOA HOW'D YOU DO THAT?"  
I ASKED SUPRISED  
US KWAMI'S ARE ABLE TO FLY THREW STUFF"  
YOU SAID YOU CAN HELP ME HOW?"  
TAKE HER TO A PLACE THAT SSSSPOILED BRAT WOULDN'T"  
HUH?"  
TAKE HER SSOMEWHERE HE WOULD NEVER TAKE HER"  
YOU MEAN LIKE ABANDONDED?"  
THAT'SSSS CORRECT AND I HAVE JUST THE PLACE"  
HE SAID WITH A SMIRK  
LATER THAT AFTERNOON WE WALKED THREW PARIS  
LADYBUG WAS BLINDFOLDED  
VIPERION ARE WE THERE YET?"  
SHE ASKED ABOUT TO FALL OVER  
WHOA EASY MILADY YUP WE'RE HERE"  
I SAID REMOVING HER BLINDFOLD  
THE ARCHEOLOGICAL CRPYT OF THE PARVIS NOTRE-DAME?"  
LADY BUG ASKED SHOCKED  
YUP WHERE WALT DISNEY'S THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE-DAME WAS BASED ON"  
I SAID WITH A NODD  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT LADYBUG IF YOU WANT WE COULD?"  
OH NO IT'S NOT THAT"  
SHE SAID REASURING ME  
THEN WHY THE SAD SONG IN YOUR HEART?"  
I ASKED WORRIED  
I'M WORRIED ABOUT ADRIEN"  
OH HIM I'M SURE HE'S FINE"  
I SAID HOLDING HER HAND GIVING HER A REASURING SMILE  
SHE SMILED BACK AT ME THANK YOU VIPERION"  
YOU'RE WELCOME LADYBUG"  
I SAID GIVING HER A HUG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS AND THE REST OF THE STORIES IN THIS SERIES FELIX AND LILA GET REDEEMED BIT BY BIT


	2. THE LITTLE MERMAID/RE AWAKENING OF THE 12 NOBALE ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC

MARINETTE! YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES" AUUAAAAGHHH"  
MARINETTE SAID SCREAMING  
*THROWING ON THE FIRST PAIR of LEGGINGS AND a GREY HOODIE ON THE WAY OUT OF THE HOUSE. BRUSHING HER HAIR WITH NO TIME TO PUT THEM ON GRABED A CROISSANT AND BURSTED THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR RUNNING ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL FORTUNATELY ONLY ADRIEN ALYA AND NINO WERE THERE

PHEW I'M NOT LATE"  
AFTER THE BELL RANG

MORNING TIME COMES*ADRIEN WOKE UP GRABBED HIS STUFF AND HEADED OUT THE DOOR TO HIS LIMO[I]Plagg flew behind Adrien with a slice of CammenbwrPLAGGG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?“ADRIEN WHISPERED IN A PANICKED VOICEI’M COMING WITH YOUPlagg whispered back “There might be an akuma while you’re gone and I’m not staying in your crumby room on my own” Plagg flew into Adrien’s jacket pocket while munching on his cheeseOK JUST BE QUIET"ADRIEN SAID WHISPERINGALRIGHT KID”HE WHISPERED AND FINISHEDHIS CHEESETHEN FELL ASLEEP IN MY POCKETMEANWHILE Marinette woke up got ready HEADING out the door*I ARIVED AT SCHOOL WALKING OVER TO NINO AND ALYAHEY GUYS"I SAID WAVING TO THEMHEY ADRIEN”ALYA SAID WAVING BACKMarinette: *walked up to them* Hey everyoneAlya: Hey MarinetteHELLO MI LADY SHALL WE GET TO CLASS?“ADRIEN ASKEDMarinette: SureMEANWHILEPlagg woke up and could smell cheese so he went out of Adrien pocket and went to secretly explore for cheesePlagg flew into the classroom and began to investigateWELL THEN AFTER YOU"ADRIEN SAID HOLDING THE DOOR OPEN FOR THEMMarinette: *went inside and headed to class*ADRIEN AND NINO WALKED IN AFTER THEM PULL OUT THE SEATS FOR MARINETTE AND ALYAAlya & Marinette: *sat down in their seat* ThanksYOU’RE WELCOMETHEY BOTH SAID AFTER PUSHING THIER CHAIRS IN ADRIEN AND NINO BOTH SAT DOWNPLAGG FLEW THROUGH THE BOOK SHELVES IN THE BACK KNOCKING OVER A FEW BOOKS  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
FORTUNATELY I WAS ABLE TO CATCH THEM

FORTUNATELY ADRI


	3. FIGHTING LIKE CAT'S AND SNAKES

NATHANIEL/EVILLUSTRATOR&????'S PO.O.V.  
I STILL COULDN'T BELIEVE I WAS INSIDE THE BODY OF A HUMAN I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN USE TO IT THEN AGAIN THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME IWAS IN A HUMAN BODY SO TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO LEARN HOW TO WALK

FORTUNATELY LIKE TK I WAS A FAST LEARNER AND WALKED TO SCHOOL ON THE WAY


	4. NO ODRDINARY BOY

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
LATER THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL I SAW MARINETTE AND ALYA TALKING WITH THE OTHER GIRLS SO I WALKED OVER TO THEM HEY MARINETTE"  
HEY ADRIEN WHAT'S UP?"  
I'M HAVING ANOTHER PHOTO SHOOT AND I WAS HOPING.."  
BUT BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE A CERTAIN JAGGED STONE WANNABE SNATCHED HER AWAY AT THE SAME TIME NATHANIËL WAS WALKING BYE  
HEY SNAKEBOY IT'S VERY RUDE TO INTERRUPT WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING OR DID YE MOM NOT TEACH YEE ANY MANNERS?"  
I ASKED TRYING TO IMITATE A PIRATE'S VOICE  
RELAX KITTY I WAS ONLY GOING TO BARROW HER FOR A SECOND" AFTER YOU CALLED ME FORGET IT COME ON MARINETTE I'LL WALK YOU HOME" I SAID SNATCHING HER BACK FROM HIM HOLDING HER HAND THATS WHEN WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS WHAT WAS THAT?" MARINETTE ASKED I DON'T KNOW BUT I'LL TRANSFORM JUST IN CASE HUH TRANSFORM?" https://youtu.be/xtAc9woPVR8 PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWS OUT" LITTLE DID EITHER OF US KNOW NATHANAËL WAS NEARBY GASP SONO ONGAKU DEMO BAKANA" AFTER TRANSFORMING I GRABBED HER HAND TIGHTER LET'S GO HOLD ON" RIGHT " SHE SAID NODDING HER HEAD I TOOK OUT MY BOSTAFF EXSTENDING IT AND LEAPED AWAY OVER TO THE BAKERY AFTER DROPPING HER OFF I LEAPED BACK TO THE SCHOOL SINCE MY FATHER WAS AWAY AFTER LANDING I PUT MY BOSTAFF AWAY AND WALKED BACK INTO THE SCHOOL WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF SINGING I GOT A SPECIAL POWER THAT I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE CAUSE I'M NO ODINARY BOY I'M FROM THE MYSTICAL CHINESE WORLD LAND OR SKY I'VE GOT THE POWER SO JUST BELIEVE CAUSE I'M NO ODINARY BOY I'M FROM THE MYSTICAL CHINESE WORLD LAND OR SKY THE WORLD'S MY OYSTER AND IM THE PEARL NO ODINARY BOOOOY" WE'VE GOT TO STICK TOGETHER CAUSE THE BEST THINGS COME IN 3 I WANT IT TO LAST FOREVER ALL THE MAGICAL FUN JUST WAIT AND SEE DONE COME ALONG THIS IS OUR ADVENTURE THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE WE'RE GO CAUSE ALL I WANT TO DO IS LIVE AMONG THE H20" AS NICE AS THE VOICE WAS I HAD A JOB TO DO HE MUST HAVE HEARD MY FOOT STEPS BECAUSE HE STOPPED SINGING HMM HE MUST HAVE LEFT"

I SAID WALKING AWAY  
NATHANIEL/EVILLUSTRATOR&EGGBERT'S P.O.V.  
T  
AFTER I WAS FINISHED DRAWING I GRABBED MY STUFF STUFFING IT INTO MY SCHOOL BAG STANDING UP AND WALKING OUT THE DOOR AND OUT OF THE BUILDING BUT I WAS STOPPED BY FAMILIAR AURA'S THE SHADOWKHAN" I SAID TO MYSELF RIGHT YOU ARE NOBALE TIGER"

THE TWO OF US BOWED TAKING OUR FIGHTING STANCE

I SMIRKED GIVING HIM A BRING IT ON HAND GESTURE BUT BEFORE HE COULD CHARGE AT ME SOMEBODY KICKED HIM IN THE FACE KNOCKING HIM BACK I LOOKED OVER MY SHOULDER IT WAS EG THE NOBALE SNAKE LUCKY HAIKU AND ROYAL MEDICINE ALRIGHT GUYS ZGANG IKOU" I ROARED SLAMMING MY FIST INTO MY RIGHT HAND FULL OF EXCITEMENT THE REST OF THEM NODDED FORTUNATELY MORE SHOWED UP I DID THE FIRST ATTACK PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE


	5. CHAPTER 5 FASHION RIVALRIES

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.I WAS AT THE PARKFOR A PHOTOSHOOT WEARING MY REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT MY FATHER MADE FOR ME UNDERNEATH  
MY NORMAL CLOTHES

WAYHEM MARINETTE NINO ALYA

ALONG WITH NATHANAËL KIM LUKA LILA AND FÉLIX WERE WATCHING ME

WAYHEM WAS FANBOYING LIKE USUAL

HEY GUYS LOOK OVER THERE"

KIM SAID POINTING OVER IN OUR DIRECTION LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT"

BUT WHAT ABOUT SASHA?"

LET HER SLEEP AFTER THE FIGHT

WITH THE SHADOWKHAN

SHE'LL NEED IT"

NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATORSASHA& EGGBERT'S P.O.V.  
I PAUSED SMIRKING CONFIDENTIALLY  
BESIDES I GOT THIS"  
I SAID GETTING UP STRUTTING OVER TO THEM MY SMIRK GETTING BIGGER  
THE BOY WITH THE RED BASEBALL CAP WAS THE FIRST TO NOTICE

HEY DUDE'S WE'VE GOT COMPANY"  
HE SAID POINTING AT ME

I LOOKED UP TO SEE HIM WITH

A STRANGE SMIRK ON HIS FACE

WALKING TWORDS ME

ADORIAIN WA YŪMEINA SŪPĀMODERU NI DŌI SHIMASU WATASHI WA TADASHĪDESU KA?"  
YOU'RE ADRIEN AGRESTE THE FAMOUS SUPER MODEL AM I RIGHT?"  
HE ASKED ONE HAND ON HIS HIP

THE OTHER AT HIS SIDE

YES THAT'S RIGHT"

I SAID IN A CONFUSED TONE OF VOICE

NODDING MY HEAD YES

NEXT HE STARTED CIRCLING AROUND ME LIKE HE WAS A VALTURE

GIVING ME A LOOK OVER

BUT THAN HE SHIFFTED HIS ATTENTION OVER TO MARINETTE LONG TIME NO SEE MADEMOISELLE MARINETTE DUPAINCHENG"

HE SAID KISSING HER HAND

UH......... YEAH NICE TO SEE YOU TOO"

HE SAID SHAKING MY HAND  
WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE

IS HE SERIOUS DOES THIS ART BOY REALLY THINK HE CAN TAKE MY PURRRINCESS/M'LADY AWAY FROM ME?"

I THOUGHT TO MYSELF CLEANCHING MY FISTS IN ANGRER

ANYWAYS THAT LOOKS KIND OF FUN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GIVE IT A TRY"

KIM SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS YEAH MAYBE I SHOULD"

SHES THE MIRACULOUS GIRL NEXT DOOR https://youtu.be/VBDUzBYp27U

LOOKS LIKE WE WIN"

EVILLUSTRATOR SAID

INDEED"

FÈLIX SAID A CONFIDENT SMIRK ON HIS FACE ALSO THE PLAN IS WORKING"

HE WHISPERED INTO HIS EAR

NOW TO.."

BUT I WAS INTERRUPTED WHEN MY NECK SNAPPED BACK I TURNED AROUND TO SEE THE BOY GRITTING HIS TEETH TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE

SAVE SOME ACTION FOR ME"

WAYYYZZE SHELL ON"  
THE OTHER BOY SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
WORKS EVERYTIME"  
I TOLD MYSELF IN MY HEAD  
ROYAL MEDICINE FLIPPED HER HAIR

AT THE GIRL HITTING HER IN THE FACE

BEFORE I COULD FINISH THE FIGHT I FELT A SERGE OF STATIC ELECTRICITY ZAP ME IN THE HEART

ARGGGGGHHHHH"  
I ROARED IN PAIN

ANOTHER DAY KITTY MIN'NA IDŌ"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY GESTURING  
FOR THEM IT'S TIME TO GO  
AFTER BOWING ME AND EGGBERT WALKED AFTER THEM  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.

I'M SORRY WE INTERRUPTED THE PHOTOSHOOT MR VINCENT"  
CARAPACE SAID TURNING

HIS ATTENTION OVER TO HIM

ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WAS AMAZING"

THE FIRE THE FIERCENESS THE PASSION

THE RIVALRIES BETWEEN A BLACK MANSION CATBOY AND A WILD TIGER BOY"

ALSO I ADMIT NATHANAËL DID LOOK KIND OF CUTE/HOT AS THE EVILLUSTRATOR LADYBUG SAID IN HER DAY DREAMING VOICE HANDS ON HER CHECKS BLUSHING AND HIS BUTT'S PRETTY CUTE/HOT TOO"

ALYA WHISPERED IN HER EAR

YEAH EVEN HOTTER THAN CHAT NOIR'S BUTT

GGH"

I SAID LITTLE DID WE ALL KNOW THEY WERE STILL THERE SPYING ON US

NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR/SASHA& EGGBERT'S P.O.V.

OHHH DID YOU HEAR THAT NATHANAËL LADYBUG THINKS YOU ARE KIND OF CUTE AS THE EVILLUSTRATOR"  
DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE MEANS IT?"  
I ASKED FULL OF HOPE

ATTEMPTING TO HIDE MY BLUSHING

POSITIVE DUDE"

KIM SAID SLUGGING ME IN THE ARM  
SIGH I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT"  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.

LATER THAT NIGHT

AND THEN ALYA SAID HIS BUTT IS PRETTY CUTE TOO AND THEN SHE SAID

YEAH IT'S EVEN HOTTER/CUTER

THAN CHAT NOIR'S BUTT"

I SAID WALKING BACK AND FORTH CRYING TO PLAGG STILL DRESSED IN MY REPLICA CHATNOIR SUIT MY FATHER MADE FOR ME PLAGG WAS SITTING ON MY BED EATING HIS CAMMENBERT

YEAH I KNOW I WAS THERE I HEARD IT"

PLAGG THIS IS SEAROUS WHAT IF..."

BUT MY THOUGHTS WERE INTERRUPTED

WHEN I GOT A PHONE CALL

IT WAS FROM NINO

THE PHONE WAS IN MY SUIT POCKET

I UNZIPPED DUG IN AND TOOK IT OUT

HELLO?"

HEY DUDE HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"  
HMM I DON'T KNOW MY OLD RIVAL IS FLIRTING WITH MY LADY/PURRRINCESS

MY NEW RIVAL HAS STOLEN MY SPOT AT THE LUNCH TABLE ALSO MY LADY/PURRRINCESS SAID THAT SKETCHBOY HAD A CUTER/HOTTER BUTT THAN ME

HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?"  
I ASKING SHOUTING IN THE PHONE

NVM"  
BUT THEN I BURSTED OUT LAUGHING YEAH RIGHT"

HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN YEAH RIGHT?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED

WELL BEFORE YOU INTERRUPTED ME

I WAS TALKING TO PLAGG ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND TODAY AND I STARTED TO THINK WHAT IF NATHANAËL IS FALLING BACK IN LOVE WITH MARINETTE?"

HMM I DON'T KNOW DUDE IT'S..."  
BUT HE STOPPED WHEN I GAVE HIM

MY ANGRY CHATNOIR GLARE

I MEAN NO WAY DUDE HE'S PAST HER"  
GOOD GOTTA GO BYE"

BYE"  
HE SAID ENDING THE CALL  
HE COULD BE RIGHT YOU KNOW IT IS POSSIBLE FOR THE ARTIST BOY

TO FALL BACK IN LOVE WITH HER"

THERE WAS A SHORT PAUSE BEFORE

WE BOTH BURST OUT LAUGHING

YEAH LIKE THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN"

PLAGG SAID IN BETWEEN LAUGHS


	6. CHAPTER 6 RABBITXHORSE MALLIX/PEGUNIXX?"

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.

ME MARINETTE AND THE REAST OF THE SCHOOL WERE HEADING OUT THE DOOR

SO WHICH ONE OF YOU FORMAL AKUMATIZED FASHION DISASTER'S WANT TO RACE ME TO THE HOME OF THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN PARIS?"

I ASKED CROSSING MY ARM'S SMIRKING

DUDE YOU ARE SO ON"

NATHANAËL SAID

YEAH BRING IT"

LUKA AGREED

BUT UNFORTUNATELY THE GORILLA WAS IN MY LIMO SO I COULDN'T

SORRY GUY'S BUT IT'S TIME FOR ME

TO GO HOME"

I SAID GETTING INTO THE LIMO SADLY

OK SEE YOU LATER DUDE" 

PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER TRANSFORMING

AFTER TRANSFORMING I GOT OFF MY BED WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR KICKING THE DOOR DOWN VERY HARD NATHALIE WAS DOWNSTAIRS

WITH MY DAD IN HIS OFFICE

SIR ITHINK WE SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE ADRIEN COMR HOME SO EARLY TODAY

HE SOUNDS PRETTY UPSET"

I'M SURE HE'S FINE"  
HE SAID IGNORING HER

I LEAPED OUT THE WINDOW OVER TO WHERE THEY WERE WHEN I LEFT 

AND FORTUNATELY FOR ME THEY WERE STILL THERE HEY GUYS"

HUH CHATNOIR  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
NATHANAËL ASKED THREW GRITTED TEETH

ADRIEN ASKED ME TO GO IN HIS PLACE

ALEX WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS  
AREKKUSU KORE NO IMI WA NANIDESU KA?"  
I SHOUTED PINNING HER AGAINST

THE WALL WITH MY BOSTAFF IN ANGER

WELL YOU GUYS WERE RUNNING AND I THOUGHT IT LOOKED LIKE FUN"  
WELL DON'T THIS IS BETWEEN US  
I GOTTA DO SOMETHING LUCKY CHARM"  
SHE SAID TOSSING HER YOYO INTO THE AIR

https://youtu.be/e8OudeNOlfc  
AND JUST LIKE THAT THE BOYS STARTED TO CALM DOWN IT'S AS IF THAT SONG WAS IMPORTANT TO HIM  
PHEW AND NOW TO CAPTURE THE..."  
NO M'LADY I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THIS ONE"

CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS CATACLYSM"  
I LET OUT A GASP OF SHOCK SUPRISE AND DISBELIEF AS I SAW THE BLACK BUTTERFLY TURN TO ASH NEXT SHE GRABBED BOTH THE TAPE AND RADIO TOSSING IT INTO THE AIR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG" I'M SORRY FOR GETTING ANGRY AT YOU" I'M SORRY TOO I DIDN'T ASK IF I COULD JOIN" SHE SAID SMILING BACK I COULD BE THE REFF" SURE" I SAID WITH A NODD

OK ON YOUR MARK'S GET SET.....GO"


	7. Chapter 7

LILA/ROYAL MEDICINE'S P.O.V  
MEANWHILE ME AND THE GIRLS WERE WAITING AT HER BAKERY FOR THEM YOU'RE FAMILY OWN'S THIS WHOLE BAKERY?" YUP BEEN IN MY FAMILY FOR YEARS" WHOA THIIS IS AMAZING IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN LEVAIN BAKERY HARLEM" HUH LEVAIN HARLEM BAKERY?" IT'S LEVIAN BAKERY HARLEM DEAR" I SAID CORRECTING HER THAT'S WHAT I SAID" SHE SAID GETTING ALL HUFFY AND POUTY GUYS LOOK IT'S CHATNOIR AND HE'S RACING THEM" HUH WHO'S CHATNOIR?" SHE ASKED CONFUSED THE#2 HERO I'M THE#1HERO" ME AND LUCKY EXCHANGED YEAH RIGHT LOOKS SO WHO ARE YOU CHEERING FOR?" HAIKU ASKED WALKING OVER TO US CHATNOIR OFCOURSE" ME LUCKY AND HAIKU EXCHANGED LOOKS OF CONFUSION WITH EACHOTHER NOW IF YOU LOVELY LADIES WOULD EXCUSE ME" HE SAID GETTING UP AND WALKING OVER TO THE DOOR ADRIEN GOT TO THE DOOR FIRST AND KNOCKED COME IN" HE SAID OPENING IT THE BOY RAN IN FIRST AND STOPPED WHEN HE WAS IN FRONT OF HER HEY PURRRINCESS" HEY CHAT UHAHUHAH YOU KNOW THE RULES" WHAT RULES?" HE ASKED CONFUSED

OH UH MARINETTE KNOCK IT OFF"  
HAIKU SAID GLARING DAGGERS AT HER  
WHAT I WAS JUST JOKING"

KIM/KING MONKEY&HAIKU  
SHE SAID DEFENDEDLY  
WELL IT'S NOT FUNNY"  
I SAID GETTING IN HER FACE

HOW IS IT NOT FUNNY?"  
YOU REALLY LOVE HER RIGHT?"  
ROYAL MEDICINE ASKED  
OF COURSE I DO"


End file.
